


Fake Proposal

by ramenwithaspoon



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Humour, bc idk canadians, end me, i miss my babies, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenwithaspoon/pseuds/ramenwithaspoon
Summary: Marco "accidentally" proposed to Star, now they're gonna get married. Small catch, they're still 15.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please dont hate me i spent half of writing this watching schitts creek at 2 am

     “Wait, really?” He was almost at a loss for words. What he said what supposed to be a joke. He didn't expect her to _actually_ say yes. Although, that was a dumb assumption. It’s _Star Butterfly_. Nobody should expect her to take something like that as a joke. We all know how she is. They were having a silly conversation about the future, and all the sudden now they have to get married at age 15.

     Their “silly conversation that accidentally spawned a wedding” took place around 2 months after the Earth-Ni merger. Nothing was going well for literally anyone but Star and Marco. Problems regarding the government and the constant state of fear humans are in were instantly ignored because hey, at least the dumbass teens are happy for once.

     Star and Marco’s conversation began with then running out of things to chat about while on a walk. Obviously with being deprived of the others love and affection for the past two months they’ve been going on dates non-stop. And finally, _finally_ , they ran out of conversation topics. Music. Pets. Absence of magic. They talked about it all. The one thing they never dared to bring up was their future. Obviously, they were scared of it. As of now things were perfect and they didnt wanna stumble upon ideas of where it wasn’t. But, with almost nothing left to talk about, no dimensions to travel to, and almost nowhere they haven't gone, they had to at least chat about it. Maybe interrupting almost every sentence with some sort of display of affection. They’re cute like that.

     Their conversation started with simple things, but they were joking about it all. Hypothetical. Or so Marco thought at least, because when he “hypothetically” brought up the topic of marrying Star, she took it 100% seriously.

     “So you’re saying you would marry me?” He felt awkward saying that but it was also a fun thing to bring up because he didn’t understand what he was in for. He laughed at his own words.

     “Yeah, i guess so.” She said with a sweet smile. The thought of marrying Marco, even when they’re totally not ready and only 15 years old, made her heart warm.

     “Well, in that case,” Marco began as he bent down on one knee with a both hands caressing Star’s. “Star Butterfly, will you marry me?” He said it with a silly smile, trying to stifle a laugh.

     “Yeah!” She said laughing. I mean of course being raised in another dimension she didn’t understand that getting married at 15 isn’t necessarily custom, but with their new merged dimension anything was possible.

     “Wait, really?” While he said it as a joke, she seemed much more serious about it. I mean of course she was smiling and laughing but with the tone she used and the face she displayed looked both excited and determined, just another clue to Marco that she was serious. He was almost speechless. He got up and looked her in the eyes, still holding her hands, and asked “You’re not kidding?”

     “I mean, unless you are.” Still being a kid, she didn’t understand this was a dumb move. Even if she did, she wouldn’t care. She wanted to do this, regardless if it was reasonable or not.

     Marco didn’t know what to do. Hug her? Kiss her? What kind of thing do you to to your fiancée when you accidentally propose to her? Before he could think of what to do, she grabbed him by his hoodie and kissed him. With all the rushing thoughts in his head, this was what he needed to calm him down. It always did.

     So, in conclusion, Star and Marco are getting married. At the age of 15. They had a whole lot of planning to do, but they didn’t care. As soon as Marco processed the fact he would get married at such a young age, he was totally into the idea because it was something he actually wanted to do. Getting into this early was no problem because they both knew they were too important to each other to ever break up. If they were always gonna be together what’s the harm in just adding another layer to their relationship.

     Of course though, it would be expensive. Luckily for them, government was a mess in their new dimension and the economy was crumbling to pieces. Everything lost all value. Perfect!


	2. transition ajwfdjfj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only added this chapter because for some reason i cant get ideas until after i post the part i wrote so here get a quick hold up. also how tf does this have so many hits already its been like an hour hvbhevfqhb

     Well, after a little less than a year of planning, their wedding is a mere week away. Now they’re 16, which honestly is no better than 15, but it’s something. In all seriousness, Marco knew this would be a huge mistake. Yes, he loved Star, but getting married is a huge step and they are really not ready. Star _kind of_ knew that too but obviously being the rambunctious teenager she is didn’t give a single crap about it. They didn’t have much money aside from the 7150(which is 650 x 11 for all ya dumbasses) Marco had saved from the past 11 months, they had to do a pretty cheap wedding. Instead of being normal people, which they would never ever be, they had to get married at 16 and have only a few thousand dollars to save. If they had been smart and waited, they might have actually been able to have a fun and exciting wedding, not a crappy backyard one with McDonald's catering.

     Nonetheless, the two thought the simplicity of it was nice. They sure did want a bigger wedding, but they loved what they had. Getting married at 16, especially with Star making most of the decoration choices, The wedding may have been small but since they had at least some money to work with, they got some pretty decorations, chairs, tables, and lights. If magic were still available the wedding would be so much more insane, i think we all know that. But, alas, Star destroyed the magic, so every time she instinctively yells out a spell, nothing happens. Even after a year she’s still getting used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye idk man end me
> 
> can mcdonalds cater my wedding? damn i want that


	3. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick update, please read

hey everyone uwu. so i decided to take a different turn with this since the one i made in the previous chapter/update took it in a way i cant go back from what i want to do now. im gonna delete the chapter, so if you read it take it outta ur mind and burn it because its useless now lmao. peace out yall ✌✌

**Author's Note:**

> might write a next chapter. idk. dont smoke kids


End file.
